The Vigilante Time Lord
by Dark818
Summary: The Docter and Rose run into a man who seems to know The Docter better than The Doctor does. Who is he? Where is he from? And what's with the giant gun he's holding?
1. Not exactly the best situation to be in

"Run!" The Doctor yelled as the Dalek bore down upon them. He and Rose turned, and sped down the hall. The Dalek trundled after them. "Exterminate the Doctor! Exterminate Rose Tyler!" it screeched. Beams of compressed tachyons flew past the duo. They glanced back, and Rose grinned. "I think we're losing it!" she cried, before they both promptly ran into a wall and crashed to the floor. The Doctor looked up at the low ceiling, spread-eagled on the ground. "Ow." Rose winced. "My thoughts exactly." They scrambled to their feet as the Dalek stopped in front of them. "You are defenceless. You will be exterminated", it droned. Rose clung to the Doctor's arm. "Alright, now is a good time for a fancy plan," she said. The Doctor turned and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

It was at that precise moment that the Dalek exploded.

Rose grinned. "Nice job. What'd you do, rewire his circuits? Overexert his weapon?" The Doctor looked around, confused. "That wasn't me." Rose's face fell. "What? You didn't blow up the Dalek?" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and started scanning the area. "Nope. The question is, who did?"

"Yeah, that was me."


	2. And you are?

The Doctor spun in the direction of the voice. Standing directly behind them was a tall, sandy-haired man holding a large, silver gun. He grinned as Rose turned around. "Well, hello, gorgeous," he said, with a rough Australian accent. The Doctor frowned, feeling slightly jealous. "Easy there, buddy. She's spoken for." The man grin subsided slightly. "Nuts. Well, I shouldn't be that surprised. A cute thing like you would have all the boys drooling over her." Rose blushed. The doctor's frown deepened. "Alright, enough. That weapon is definitely not from this time, so you're a time traveller. What's your name?" The man paused in thought, then held out his hand. "John Smith."  
>"Sure. And I'm the queen of England." The man feigned surprise. "You're a girl?" Rose chuckled, and the Doctor glared at her. The man turned around. "Well, Your Highness, it's been a pleasure, but I think I'll be off. Cheerio, Doctor." he called as he sauntered off. The Doctor stared after him. He paused, and his eyes widened. "How did he know my name?"<p> 


	3. Answering questions is good

The duo caught up with the man just as he opened the door into a small storage shed. "Oi!" The Doctor yelled at him, "Who in the blazes are you, and how do you know who I am?" The man smiled faintly. "Always curious, that's the Time Lord way." The Doctor smirked. "And you would know?" the man glanced at him. "Yes, I would," he said as he walked into the shed. The Doctor and Rose ran at the door and barged it open, only to fall into a much larger room. It was completely spherical, with a platform in the centre. Corridors led off in all directions, and lights punctuated the dark walls. Rising up from the centre platform was a tall pillar, the bottom bristling with controls. "It's...it's a TARDIS," Rose said, looking around. The man leant against the centre console, grinning. "I would know... because I am one."``


	4. Well, that explains it

The Doctor stared with interest at the console. "Type 57 model. Nice. Does the reflux condenser still stick on cold days?" The man lounged back on a couch. "Yeah. And it's a _bitch._" Rose leant against the rail. "So, you're a Time Lord." The man grinned."Yep." Rose frowned. "But you've got an Australian accent."  
>"I'm from south of the equator."<br>"Right. You have a bathroom?  
>"Down that hall, just after the armoury." The Doctor turned to face him. "You have an armoury? Why would you need an armoury?" The man glanced at him. "Well, I've learnt that if you rock up in Ancient Greece carrying a trivalent oscillating pulsar rifle, people start giving you weird looks. So I've got an armoury, filled with everything from spears to sniper rifles." The Doctor frowned. "But why do you need to carry a weapon around?" The man shrugged. "Sometimes, I find the only way to get things done is with a little violence. Sucks, but it's true."<br>"Only idiots and evil men carry weapons. Which one are you?" The man leant forward. "Oh, come on, Doctor. You've seen wars. You _fought_ in the Last Great Time War. You know I'm right, even if you can't admit it." The Doctor stuck his chin out, and pouted "Well, I seem to be doing fine with just my wits and a sonic screwdriver." The man laughed. "A sonic _screwdriver_? Why the hell would you have a sonic _screwdriver_?"  
>"What, you think you've got better?" the Doctor said, feeling slightly insulted. The man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a device that vaguely resembled a flashlight. "Sonic multi-tool. Works on metal, wood, plastic, you name it. Also has tweezers." The man slipped it back in his pocket. "Never leave home without it." The Doctor frowned again. "Do you realise how much frowning you do?" The man asked. "What's wrong this time?"<br>"You remind me of someone."  
>"In what way?"<br>"You're overconfident, you use guns and you have a odd accent."  
>"Cheers."<br>"Have you ever met a Captain Jack Harkness, by any chance?"  
>"Who, the Face of Boe?"<br>"No, Captain Jack Harkness."  
>"Like I said, the Face of- oh, never mind. Yeah, I've met him. We play poker every now and then. Bastard won't stop coming onto me."<p> 


	5. A rare moment of stupidity

"So who are you, then? The Doctor said that he was the last Time Lord," Rose said as she re-entered the room. The man winced. "Yeah, by the way, you really need to stop saying that. You are _so_ not the last of us. I mean, there's me, and the Master, The Corsair, the Rani, the list goes on. And you've _met_ most of them. So why the hell do you keep saying you're the last one?" The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know, I used to think I was, and then I just preferred to say it." The man paused, then reached up and slapped the Doctor on the forehead. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day. Now, back to your question, Rose."


	6. A soldier's history

"I was a soldier in the Last Great Time War, just like you, Doctor. I found I was quite well suited to the task of fighting Daleks. Anyway, I was given a task from the commanding officers towards the end of the war, when we had the Daleks on the run. The Daleks were building an outpost on an planet just outside the universe. Once it was done, they would retreat to it, then detonate a doomsday device to kill everyone in the universe. I guess they had the same idea as Hitler; if they couldn't have it, no one could. So I was told to destroy the outpost, so they had nowhere to run. They gave me this TARDIS, and sent me on my merry little mission. Long story short, I did the job, but by the time I got back, you had already set off the device and killed everyone. It's ironic, huh? I stop the Daleks from setting off a doomsday device, then a Time Lord goes and does it. So I'm standing in the middle of the aftermath, thinking "Right. What now?" and I decide to do kind of the same thing you did, Doctor. I went wandering, and stepped in where necessary. Except, you know, I was willing to blow something up to get results." Rose glanced at him. "So, what do they call you? Like, I know his name isn't the Doctor, but I still call him that. So what do I call you?" The man turned to her and grinned. "Me? I'm The Vigilante."


	7. No, that's not stalkerish at all

The Doctor crossed his arms. "You never answered my other question. How did you know who I was?" The Vigilante turned to face him. "That part's easy. A while back, I picked up the energy signature of another TARDIS, one I didn't recognise. I was curious, so I locked onto its signal and, um...yeah, I stalked you." The Doctor blanched. "Yeah, I thought I would get that response. I went along your timeline, past and future, and learnt everything I could." The Vigilante held up a large manilla folder. "Your whole life is in this folder, from the day you were born on Gallifrey to your very last living day. You had a sandwich on that day. Very Hendrix-like." The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. "You know everything about me?"  
>"Yep. I even know your real name. You know, I was kind of expecting it to be something like Bill. You seem like a Bill kind of guy."<p> 


	8. So a TARDIS and a tank walk into a bar

The Vigilante stood up suddenly. "I'm bored. Anyone up for a trip?" The Doctor went to walk out the door. "Sure, where shall we meet you?"  
>"What do you mean, meet me?"<br>"Well, we need to get my TARDIS there as well, so I'll have to drive it there."  
>"No, you won't. Just stick it in the parking lot."<br>"Why do you need a parking lot in a TARDIS?" The Vigilante smiled gleefully. "Where else would I put my tank?"  
>"Why would you have a <em>tank<em>?"  
>"The question should be, why <em>wouldn't<em> you have a tank? Dude, have you ever tried getting through the traffic on New Earth in a car? _That's_ when you need a tank."  
>"…..Fine. I'll be back in a minute."<p> 


	9. To Rome! In a frilly pink dress

Minutes later, the Doctor walked out of one of the corridors, to find The Vigilante wearing a frilly pink dress, and Rose laughing maniacally. The Doctor stopped mid-stride. "What the...Why are you wearing a dress?" The Vigilante turned around, a giant grin on his face. "I was doing my Audrey Hepburn impersonation!" The Doctor gave him a weird look, then moved to the centre console. "So. Where to, then?" The Vigilante flicked a switch on the other side of the console. "Hmm...let's go to Rome. I haven't been to Rome in a while." He laughed. "Last time I was in Rome, I pissed off old Augustus by beating him in a drinking contest. Cheeky bugger tried to crucify me. Yep, good times." The Vigilante flicked more switches, and a siren began to sound. "Oh, shut up, you, and stop trying to show off." He smacked a panel with a wrench, and the siren ceased. The Vigilante rubbed his hands together, and grinned. "Here we go. Rome!" He strode towards the door. "What, you mean we're already there?" said Rose. The Vigilante turned around. "Yep."  
>"But there wasn't any noises."<br>"So?"  
>"Well, the Doctor's TARDIS makes this weird whooshing kind of noise."<br>"Ah, yes, that." The Vigilante walked to the Doctor, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop leaving the handbrake on, okay?" He moved towards the door again, only to stop suddenly. "Wait. I'm forgetting something. Ah yes, now I remember." The Vigilante turned, and pointed a finger at Rose accusingly. "You were just going to let me walk around Ancient Rome in a frilly pink dress?" Rose smiled naughtily. "I kind of think the colour suits you." The Vigilante twirled, and grinned. "Well, it is a nice colour, and the shape really emphasises my rock-hard ass, but it's got no pockets. And you always need pockets, even if it's just to stick your thumbs in them. It's the same principle as guns and condoms; I'd rather have them and not need them, than need them and not have them ." he disappeared down a corridor, returning moments later in jeans and a shirt, with a large, gleaming axe strapped across his back. The Doctor glanced at him as he walked past, and his mouth fell open. The Vigilante grinned."Jealous? I think I've got another one in there if you want it."  
>"Thanks, but I'll stick with my screwdriver."<br>"Suit yourself." The Vigilante placed a hand on the door-handle, then chuckled. "A sonic _screwdriver_." He was still smiling as he stepped out the door, only to be surrounded by a dozen Roman soldiers carrying guns.


	10. What the deuce?

"Uh, Doctor?" The Vigilante said as he raised his hands. "You mind having at look at what's out here?" The Doctor stuck his head out the door. "Ah. Romans with guns?"  
>"Yep. Type 12 S.C.A.R. assault rifles, to be exact."<br>"Yeah, it's kind of worrying that you know that."  
>"Not really. I have three." One of the soldiers poked the Vigilante in the ribs with the muzzle of his gun. "Quiet. What galactic quadrant are from?" Both the Doctor and the Vigilante blanched. The Doctor's eyebrows came together. "Uh, what year is it?" The soldier looked at him as if he were crazy, then his face cleared. "Ah, time travellers." The Time Lords blanched again. "You're in the year 74 A.D., In the city of Rome, capital of the Roman-Descart Empire. What species are you? No, wait." He pushed past the Vigilante and looked inside the TARDIS. "Ah, you're Time Lords. Alright." The other soldiers relaxed. "If you visits Customs, they'll give you a more detailed outline of the time. Good day to you." He and the other soldiers turned and marched away. The Vigilante turned to the Doctor. "What. The. Deuce."<p> 


	11. El Luchadore!

Rose crossed her arms. "So let me get this straight. We're in Ancient Rome, but a bunch of soldiers knew you were Time Lords." The Vigilante nodded. "Yep."  
>"They then proceeded to direct you to Customs, so you could learn more about the era."<br>"Correct," said the Doctor.  
>"And they had guns?"<br>"Type 12 S.C.A.R. assault rifles, to be exact," said the Vigilante. The Doctor glanced at him. "That's still kind of worrying."  
>"Ah, get over it." Rose frowned. "But this is <em>Rome<em>." The Vigilante flopped down on the couch. "Actually, I don't think it is. At least not the Rome we know." He turned to the Doctor. "Remember when the soldier told us where we were?"  
>"Yeah, he said we were in Rome, the capital of...oh. Now that's interesting."<br>"What?" Said Rose. The doctor turned to her. "The soldier didn't say we were in the Roman Empire, he said the Roman_-Descart_ Empire. So who are the Descart?" The Vigilante folded his arms behind his head. "No idea, but I'm guessing they're not human. I'd say that – ooh, hang on, my axe is poking me." He pulled it out from behind him, and simply tossed it over the edge of the platform. There was a loud crash moments later. "That's better. Now, I'd say that the Descart have come to earth and provided the Romans with _way_ advanced technology, probably for some reason that benefits them. Or something like that. Do you concur, Doctor Watson?" The Doctor gave him a weird look. "Why did you call me Watson?"  
>"I don't know, it just felt right. You know, because we were doing detective-y stuff. Hmm, maybe I should be named The Detective!"<br>"You already have a name."  
>"You're right. I am and will always be known as..." He jumped onto the seat of the couch, pulling a sword from nowhere and striking a dramatic pose. "El Luchadore! Ha Ha!"<br>"You are an idiot."  
>"Thank you. So! What's the plan?" The Doctor considered the question. "Let's talk to the people at Customs, find out what we can." The Vigilante punched the air with his fist. "Yes!" He ran down a corridor, returning moments later with weapons strapped all over his body. He grinned maniacally. "I've also got a can of pepper spray hidden, in case we get in trouble. And happen to be completely naked. Ask me where I've hidden it."<br>"No."  
>"Come on!"<br>"No."  
>"Spoilsport."<p> 


	12. Eggplant Popolopolus III

The woman behind the counter looked up at them. "And what are your names?"  
>"The Doctor."<br>"Rose Tyler."  
>"Eggplant Popolopolus III." The Doctor glared at the Vigilante. He smiled back. "I like it. Makes me sound like a pirate. A hippie pirate." The woman smiled. "Booth Three is not is use. Please Enjoy your stay in Rome." They slid open the curtain to the booth. Inside was a futuristic-looking computer. Rose snorted. "What?" said the Vigilante. "Ancient Rome, and they've got computers."<br>"I know. I wonder what the porn is like?" Rose looked at him. "Oh, that's really charming."  
>"Yep. The ladies love me." The Vigilante examined the terminal. "Right. We've got two options. Option A: we listen to what the guided tour says, and trust that it's the truth. Or Option Two – no, wait, Option B: we hack this sucker and go down the rabbit hole. Any objections to Option BTwo? No? Excellent." He turned to the Doctor. "You want this one?"  
>"Sure." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the console. Text and diagrams appeared on the screen. He looked closer. "Alright, so who are they?" said the Vigilante. "It says that the Descart were originally from the planet...Descart."<br>"They came from the planet Descart, so they call themselves the Descart? How very original."  
>"Yeah. Ah, here we go. They arrived – sorry, their ship crashed on Earth roughly a decade ago, For some reason, they couldn't build another ship themselves, so they technologically advanced the Romans to the point where they could build it for them."<br>"Any reason why they couldn't build it themselves?"  
>"Doesn't say. I'll see if I can pull up the blueprints for the ship." The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the screen again, then froze. "What? What is it?" the Vigilante asked him. When the Doctor spoke, his voice came out as a whisper. "It's a L.F.L.A. "<p> 


	13. Yeah, that's not good

The Vigilante stiffened. Rose stared at them, confused. "What's that?" The Doctor turned to face her, his face white. "It's an extremely illegal type of ship. Even having the schematics for one is a direct violation of the Shadow Proclamation."  
>"Okay, so what's so bad about it?" Now the Vigilante answered. "Do you know how a conventional rocket works?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well, an L.F.L.A. ship works in much the same way, but instead of burning fuel to provide thrust, it pulls the energy out of absolutely every living thing around it. L.F.L.A. stands for Launch by Forced Life Absorption. It kills living beings to achieve take-off." He turned back to the Doctor. "What's the required intake for optimal thrust?"<br>"Thirteen point seven tetra-hertz."  
>"An engine that large would need to absorb...millions. Maybe more." The Vigilante's eyes widened. "That's their plan. Make the Romans build the ship, the set it off, and kill everyone. They remove all of the evidence. If the Descart activate that ship, every living thing in Rome will die."<p> 


	14. I don't think they're happy about that

"So what are we going to do?" Rose asked as they sped out of the booth. The Vigilante glanced at her, his eyes purposeful. "We need to get rid of them, preferably for good." The Doctor stopped him, his hand on the Vigilante's chest. "We need to be careful. They may be the last of their kind." The Vigilante turned to him, a sneer on his face. "They're willing to kill millions of people for their own benefit. I don't care if they were the last living beings in the _universe_, I'm still going to make them pay."  
>"It wouldn't make a difference. They've already altered human history."<br>"So we go back to when they first crash-landed, and take care of them then."  
>"<em>Take <em>_care_ _of __them_? These are innocent people, who just crashed on an unknown planet, and did what they could to survive! You don't need to kill them." The Vigilante leaned closer. "You think they're innocent? I did a bit of snooping of my own in that booth. The ship that crashed a decade ago? It was a maximum-security prison ship. I read the security tape transcripts. The prisoners escaped, killed all the guards, and crashed the ship on Earth. Doctor, these are criminals who would not only kill millions of people for greedy purposes, they would _enjoy_ it as well. They are far from innocent!"  
>"I won't let you start a war!"<br>"It's not going to be a war. It'll be an execution." The Vigilante turned and stormed back into his TARDIS. The Doctor followed him, his face set in a snarl. "Oh, this should be interesting," Rose muttered as she walked through the TARDIS's doors.


	15. The Ducky of Deadly BlowItUpness

A decade earlier, The Vigilante stepped out of a small shed onto the street, a large bag slung across his back. Rose came out after him. "So, we're just going to blow them up as soon as they hit the ground."  
>"Nope. I'm going to blow them up before they even get close to the ground."<br>"Oh." Rose leaned against the side of the TARDIS and pursed her lips. The Vigilante glanced at her as he set up a tripod. "What?"  
>"Well, it's just that... The Doctor would give them a chance to surrender before he did anything like that."<br>"Yes, he would. And that's why he's skulking around in the TARDIS, and I'm about to pull the trigger out here." On top of the tripod, he placed a rubber duck with a tiny antenna sticking out of the top of its head. Rose began to laugh hysterically. The Vigilante looked at her, concerned. "What? What'd I do?"  
>"<em>That's<em> going to blow up the ship?"  
>"Yep."<br>"You do realise it's a rubber duck?"  
>"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. This little fellow is actually a remote guided missile with a fourteen-megaton ordinance of explosives jammed inside it." The Vigilante twanged the little antenna with his finger. "I call it the Ducky of Deadly Blow-it-up-edness!"<p> 


	16. A better idea? No

"Now, when are we taking out the ship again?" Rose looked at some writing on the back of her hand. "When it's at thirty-five thousand feet, at three minutes and twenty-seven seconds past eleven o'clock."  
>"Right." The Vigilante pressed some buttons on a remote, and the Ducky swivelled around thirty degrees, and tilted upwards slightly. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS. "I still think this is a really bad idea."<br>"Do you have a better one?"  
>"Yes, we talk to the Descart once they've landed, and ask them to leave the planet peacefully. We can take them to another planet in the TARDIS." The Vigilante turned and looked at The Doctor. "Really? Like, seriously really? Okay, let's review your <em>better<em> idea. You want us to wait until the psychopathic, homicidal criminals have gotten to the ground, where they can move around freely, and then ask them nicely if they would be so kind as to bugger off? Then you want to invite them into my TARDIS, one of the most powerful ships in the whole universe, and expect them to sit quietly and twiddle their thumbs while we take them to a planet where they'll have no-one to kill to amuse themselves? Hmm, I think I'm going to need a second opinion on this one. What do you think, Ducky of Deadly Blow-it-up-edness?" The Vigilante went over and squeezed the Ducky. It mooed. "I agree. We're going with my plan." The Doctor frowned, and went to go back into the TARDIS, but turned back, looking confused. The Vigilante rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am aware of the fact that I am preparing to launch a rubber duck." He turned to face the street. "WOULD ANYONE ELSE LIKE TO COMMENT ON THE RUUBER DUCKY?" A passing Roman stopped next to him. "Sir, do you realise there is a duck on a tripod behind you?" The Vigilante went over to the TARDIS and started banging his head against the door. "Stupid! Romans! With! Their! Stupid! Comments!"


	17. Doctor, Clint Eastwood, Vigilante?

Suddenly, the clouds behind him lit up, a sonic boom clapped, and a huge, flaming ship broke through. The Vigilante looked at the watch on his wrist. "Alright, five minutes to Ducky launch." The Doctor strode over to him and grabbed his wrist. "I can't let you do this. You'll be killing thousands of Descart!"  
>"Yeah, but saving <em>millions<em> of humans. Well, humans and animals. And plants. And mushrooms. The point is, Doctor," The Vigilante pulled his arm from The Doctor's grasp and pointed at the falling ship, "They had their chance, and their choices landed them all on a prison ship. Someone's got to die today, and I'm going to make sure it's not anyone from Earth." The Doctor stepped closer, so that his face was centimetres from The Vigilantes'. "Is that a threat?" His lips curled into a snarl. "Don't ever threaten me. You don't know what you're dealing with."  
>"You forget, Doctor. I know <em>exactly<em> what I'm dealing with. I know everything about you, remember? So get out my way, because you don't have what it takes to stop me." The two Time Lords stared at each other, both looking for any sign of weakness in the other, until Rose stepped between them, pushing them apart. "Look. Something's happening." The three of them looked down at the Ducky, which was shaking wildly. The Vigilante looked down at his watch again. "Launch sequence is starting. Ooh, sunglasses! We're going to need sunglasses!" He turned around and ran into the TARDIS. As soon he was gone, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the Ducky. Rose raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"  
>"I'm raising the altitude of the target by a thousand feet. I'm not going to let that madman destroy that ship."<br>"Madman? I think he's kind of cute. Like you mixed with Clint Eastwood."  
>"Yeah, of course <em>you<em> would think that." The Vigilante rushed back out of the TARDIS and handed each of them a pair of sunglasses. The Doctors's pair had googly eyeballs attached to them. He glared at The Vigilante, who smiled cheekily. "They were the only ones left, apart from ours. And the other perfectly fine pair in there that don't have googly eyes. But that's no fun, is it? Ah, here we go." The Ducky behind them started to beep, and a small flame appeared from its rear end. The Vigilante looked at his watch again. "Ducky launch in five... four... three... two... one... blow them up, Ducky!"


	18. Epic Ducky Fail

The Ducky shot off of the tripod, a trail of smoke following it. The three of them watched as it lanced towards the falling ship. As the Ducky got closer, though, it became obvious that that it was going to pass over the top. As it disappeared into space with a faint moo, the flaming prison ship smashed into the ground with a massive explosion, raining fire on the city. The Vigilante stared off after the Ducky with his mouth slightly open. "What the... how did... someone changed the flight plan." His face hardened, and he whirled around to look at The Doctor. "They're murderers! Why can't you see that?"  
>"They still deserve a chance." The Vigilante swore at him in several different languages and stormed, muttering, back into the TARDIS. Rose walked over to where The Doctor was surveying the wreckage. "Are you sure about this? Maybe they really don't deserve a chance."<br>"I'm not sure of anything about this, except that I can't let that man become their executioner." As he spoke, a light flashed on and off behind them. They spun around as the TARDIS began to disappear. "What? No!" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the spot where it had been, but to no avail.


	19. Well, THAT failed

Down at the wreckage, the TARDIS faded into existence, and The Vigilante stepped out with a massive gun strapped to his chest. He crouched, and took aim at the ship. "Righto, then. Which one of you scumbags want to become the bottom of the soon-to-be heap of bodies?" Moments later, someone appeared in one of the torn open doorways. It was tall, almost human shaped, except it had no head, and tendrils instead of arms. As it stepped through the doorway, The Vigilante jammed down the trigger of his gun. Plumes of fire erupted from the gun's barrel, and the hull of the ship was torn to shreds, but the Descart seemed unaffected. The Vigilante frowned, and opened fire again, but to no avail. The Descart didn't move. The Vigilante squinted down the scope of his gun, and fired at single shot at where he estimated the Descart's heart to be. Behind it, a panel exploded as the shot slammed into it. "What the deuce?" He grabbed a pebble and tossed it at the Descart. It passed right through it, not leaving a mark at all. "Oh, now THAT'S a defence mechanism. Top that, playing-dead possums!". The whole time, the Descart hadn't moved at all, but now it reached down towards a lizard sunning itself on a nearby rock. As the Vigilante watched, the Descart's tendril passed into the lizard, which went stiff, as if it had been electrocuted. It's skin began to burn, and within seconds, it was a charred corpse. "Ah. Okay, not touching it? Good idea, brain." Suddenly, dozens more Descart came out of the ship, passing right through the walls. "Oh, bugger. Time to go!" The Vigilante dashed back inside his TARDIS, which quickly disappeared with a flashing light.

**A/N: Hey, readers, sorry I'm taking so long writing this, things have been kind of hectic. I've got a blog going now. ironically under the name The Vigilante. If you want to have a look, just google "The Vigilante: Stuff by day, other stuff by night." Also, I need your help. I want to up load a story I've got about a book, but the problem is, there's no other stories about is. So how do I create a new thingy for the book. Please send me a review or a PM if you can hlep me. Thanks, guys.**

**Dark818. **


	20. Stories of a Time Lord

Rose leant back on The Doctor's coat. "So, you've never met him before?" The Doctor turned his head to look at her from where he was lying next to her. "No, but I think I've heard of him."

"What do you mean, you think you've heard of him?"

"There was stories, back in the Time War, of a warrior, one of the greatest warriors Galifrey has ever known. It was said he destroyed thousands of Daleks, and everyone who ever met him feared him."

"Feared him? Why would they fear him if he was on their side?"

"Supposedly, this warrior was so fierce because he was insane. He would laugh hysterically on the battlefield, and wouldn't even be bothered by any shots that hit him. There was a ton of theories why he was so crazy. Some people said that he had been experimented on by the Daleks, and had escaped. Others said that he had fought so much, he had lost his mind. In any case, I think this warrior was The Vigilante."

"Ah." A light started flashing behind them, and the TARDIS faded back into existence. The Vigilante stuck his head out the door. "I know why the Descart can't rebuild the ship themselves. Ten bucks says you can't guess." The Doctor looked up at him. "Because they're intangible?" The Vigilante's mouth fell open. "How did you know?"

"We've been watching from up here."

"Cheater!"

"You never said we couldn't."

"Damn your logical thinkingness!" The Vigilante disappeared back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned as he stood up. "We'd better get in there before he takes off again."


	21. Stretchy rope

Inside, The Vigilante was hanging from a rope by his feet, bouncing a ball against the floor. Rose blanched. "How long have you been up there?"

"About ten minutes."

"But you just had your head out the door, talking to us."

"Stretchy rope. So! The Descart are intangible." The Doctor leant against a rail and crossed his arms. "Yeah. I'd say they controlled the ship through electrical signals."

"I concur, Doctor Wats-"

"Don't start that again."

"You're just out to spoil my fun. aren't you?" The Vigilante threw the ball at the loop which the rope was tied to. It hit it, causing the knot to unwind, and send The Vigilante to the ground with a crash. "I meant to do that, but still...ow." Quick as a flash, he was on his feet again. "Right! What are we going to do about the Descart?" The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but the Vigilante cut him off. "If you're going to say we should try and reason with them again, I swear, I'll stick that screwdriver of yours where the sun don't shine. And by that, I mean in your shoe." The Doctor frowned. "Fine. Let me have a look around see if there's anything in here we can use." He turned and strode off into one of the tunnels. The Vigilante paused, and turned to look at him. "If you need the toilet, it's somewhere in here. Good luck finding it!"

**A/N Hey guys, my apologies, that was a really short chapter, even for me. I'm writing the next one right now, and I'm getting a bit teared up. You'll se why. I just wanted to take this moment to inform you that there IS another Vigilante story on the way, I just need to do some gentle prodding. Neoneco (A really good writer, take a look at her stuff), if you're out there, WHY HAVEN'T YOU SENT ME BACK THAT CHAPTER YET? RAAAGH! Seriously, readers, send her a million messages, telling her to get that chapter to me.**

**Dark818**


	22. The truth hurts

Rose watched The Vigilante from where she was sitting on the couch. "Are you always like this?"

"Peanut flavoured? I think so."

"No, I meant so... random."

"Yep. It helps me think." Rose raised an eyebrow."Okay then." She watched him twiddle seemingly random controls. She had watched The Doctor do the same thing many times. Despite their differences, the two Time Lords controlled their TARDISs in the same way, hurrying around the console, moving the most unrelated things with exact precision. Rose watched as The Vigilante jumped onto the console, and hugged the central pillar. "What are you doing?"

"Checking the temperature of the atoms inside. I've toasting some bread in there, and I don't want it to burn." Rose's eyebrow went even higher. Maybe The Doctor was right, this guy did seem insane. Rose leant back and traced the patterns on the ceiling with her eyes. "So, The Doctor was telling me this story, about a guy in the Time War."  
>"It was probably him. Bastard likes to boast."<p>

"No, he said that everyone who knew him feared him, and that he was insane." The Vigilante didn't answer, and Rose looked back at him. He was standing with his back to her, his head hung. "Yeah. That was me."

"But... why?" The Vigilante seemed to shrink into himself, and sighed. "Before the war, I had a daughter. Her mother, my wife, died during childbirth. My daughter was my life, I loved her with all of my heart. Then the war started. We managed to hide for a few months. I didn't want to be a part of it, I was scared I would die, and my daughter would be left alone." He paused, and rose saw that his face was wet with tears. "The Daleks eventually found us. They...they forced me to watch, as they killed my daughter. One shot, straight to the chest. They were too cold to do it from behind, so she couldn't see it coming. They shot her again, when she started to regenerate. She died looking at me." The tears were openly flowing from his eyes now, his voice ragged. "I still don't know why, but they didn't kill me. They just left. I spent the next two days holding my daughter's body and crying. I was so angry, and so sad. I joined the military soon after. I went into every battle wanting two things. I wanted to kill as many Daleks as I could, hoping they could feel the pain in me. And I wanted to die. Everything I had ever loved was gone. I just didn't care anymore. Every battle, I wished for the shot that would kill me, so I could see my wife and daughter again. But the shot never came. The war ended, and I felt so alone. Everywhere I went, I kept thinking I would see them, in a reflection, or a painting. But they were gone." Rose got up from the couch, and wrapped an arm around The Vigilante's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You always seem like such a happy person."

"It's easier to ignore the pain, than deal with it. …... I miss them so much." Rose stared at his face. Moments of anger and sadness flashed across it. "Meranda. My daughter's name was Meranda." The two of them stayed standing like that, The Vigilante's tears still dripping onto the console.


	23. A thingie launcher!

The Vigilante lifted his head and wiped the tears from his face with his shirt. "He's coming back." Moments later, The Doctor stepped out of one of the corridors, holding a vaguely lemon-shaped object. "Here we go, an atom disruptor. This should keep the Descart in one place long enough for us to do something about them." The Vigilante turned around to look at him, and Rose noticed that he seemed exactly the same as when The Doctor had left, as if the last few minutes had never happened. "Excellent! Can I shoot it at them? Please, please, please, let me!"

"Oh, fine."

"Yes! I've got just the thing!" The Vigilante sped off down a corridor, returning moments later, carrying a high-tech tube with handles. "A thingie launcher!"

"Seriously? A thingie launcher?"

"No, Doctor, it's actually a raccoon that does really good impressions. Of course it's a thingie launcher! Watch!" The Vigilante pulled out the ball he had bouncing, pushed it into the end of the tube, and pointed it at the ceiling. With a sound much like an air compressor, the ball shot out of the tube, bounced off the ceiling, and hit the back of The Doctor's head. "Success! And brilliant aim, if I don't say so myself. Right! Let's cause some havoc!" The Vigilante turned, and ran wildly out the door. The Doctor rubbed his face with his hand. "He's going to get himself killed, isn't he?" Rose couldn't help but wince at the words, as the two of them walked out the door.


End file.
